


Bookshop

by Ziba



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternative Universe - Bookshops, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 01:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10911828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ziba/pseuds/Ziba
Summary: There's a hidden sunshine in a hidden store





	Bookshop

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Mother's Day (^3^)/

The city had plenty of bookstores and libraries, many bigger and better supplied, but the small store in the tiny street had become Kaneki’s place of choice for his shopping.

It was homey, easy to reach from his house, and if it didn’t have a book he was searching for, the clerk was more than ready to order it for him. Clerk who was  _ also _ a perk of the place, with his bright smile and happy attitude.

Kaneki handed him his new purchase, money ready in his other hand to pay. The clerk - Hide, as he had introduced himself a couple of weeks before - took it and read the price, but as always asked him how he was doing.

The answer was also the usual, Kaneki’s life not being really exciting, made mostly of university and books. He almost felt bad for not having anything interesting to say, but Hide  didn’t seem to mind. Kaneki asked him as well, and he was answered with a warm grin and a thumbs up.

Their script should have ended there, according to all their other meetings, but then Hide leant over the counter, face to face with Kaneki, forcing him to jump back out of surprise.

“So, what are you doin’ tonight?”

Kaneki blinked, totally taken aback from the question. He looked around, suddenly at a loss of words - so much for all those books he read - but eventually managed to stutter something out. “N… nothing really? Read that,” he pointed at the book still in Hide’s hand, “... I guess?”

“Think you can postpone that? I have a proposal for you.”

Kaneki tilted his head, as Hide kept smiling and playing with the book in his hand. “This one is on the house, if tonight you go out with me.”

Blood flushed to Kaneki’s face, and he wanted to say yes, but a million reasons for why he shouldn’t immediately started running around his head. It definitely showed on his face, since Hide laughed - nice laugh, the kind of laugh that makes one feel all warm inside - and with his index finger pushed on Kaneki’s forehead. “Stop thinking so hard! Just yes or no, the first thing that comes to your mind.”

Kaneki found himself nodding, two hands found their ways on his shoulders, and warm found its way all over his body. “It’s a date then!”

“A date,” Kaneki repeated, a small smile on his face. “Seven this evening in front of this store?”

“When we close? That’s perfect! I hope you like steak burgers because I know an amazing place.”

The smile grew a little bit more. “I love it.”


End file.
